Apartment Balcony
by WreckedProgress
Summary: Lucy goes through the struggles of life, the happy, the sad. She learns new things about herself and the friends around her. She forms new bonds with unknown people and learns to love herself for who she is with the help of her apartment balcony. Modern AU. Multiple couples.
1. Old Fashioned

**This is set in the modern era. It is also heavily -not really- based off of the song ' _Hospital_ ' by Lydia, so if you want to know the general direction this story is going in you can listen to that. **

**Apartment Balcony**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Old Fashioned.**

* * *

Lucy Heartfillia couldn't help but smile uncontrollably when her boyfriend kissed her goodnight. She also couldn't help that she continued to smile even after he had left. And just when she was able to get her happiness under control her phone rang.

"Hello~" She sang.

"Hey, Luce. Just called to say goodnight," Her boyfriend's voice sounded on the line.

"You already said goodnight. You were just over here," She said as she plopped on her bed.

"I know but that didn't count since neither one of us actually went to sleep," He said

"Oh? Is that so. Oh, yea I forgot to tell you Erza called again. She wanted to know where you were."

"Did you tell her?"

"I told her you were at work" She answered.

"Ok good. She doesn't need to know I was visiting my brother. That would blow over bad," He laughed.

"When will you let me meet him?" Lucy asked, falling onto her back.

"Never. He's crazy as hell. He's killed people Lucy."

"I know but that's because of his disorder. You can't actually say he's killed people," She huffed. She knew all about her boyfriend's family. He had five brothers and a little sister, she was really close with all of them besides one of his brothers. She hasn't even met him. Hell, she didn't even know his name.

"I know but he's dangerous, everyone would freak if they knew I still visited him," He yawned.

"You're tired. Go to sleep. I'll call you tomorrow." The blonde said.

"Yea ok, Goodnight Luce," He yawned again.

"Night, Natsu," She hung up and threw the phone on the nightstand, groaning as she sat back up. She looked at the time and sighed.

9:34

She had to wake up in 7 hours but she wasn't tired at all.

Pondering the time again, she decided to call the only person she absolutely knew would be up.

"Gray!" She yelled when he finally picked up.

"Ow! Goddammit, Lucy. Calm down!" He shouted into the phone earning many looks from the people around him.

"What? Juvia called me and said you were mean to her again!"

"What! No! I just said that she couldn't let the baby drink too much water before bed! We're trying to potty train her for god's sake and Juvia isn't helping by letting the poor child drink gallons and gallons of water before bed!"

"Awwww~ You sound like a dad." She cooed

"I am a dad. You sound like a mom, what's your excuse?"

"I don't have one. You can blame Natsu for that one. He says he doesn't want kids. He says he just needs Happy. That damned cat," She huffed

"Ha! He's had that cat forever, it's getting old too. It ain't gotta live much long," Gray said as he finally made it home.

Lucy heard the sound of crying and laughed.

"You just got home didn't you?"

"Yea…. Lyon's twins are over and goddamn they're loud. One finally goes to sleep and the other one starts crying waking the other one up! And then both of them wake up mine! Lyon and his freaking fertile sperm." He groaned

"What about Sherry? I thought she had them this week"

"Nah, She's on her honeymoon with Ren," He explained. "Juvia I'm home!" He yelled as he pulled the phone away from his ear.

"You're happy though right?" Lucy asked as she walked to her balcony door.

"Yea, Luce. I'm happy," He smiled. " Are you?"

Lucy stopped and stayed quiet.

"Luce?"

"Lisanna was at his house again…" She whispered.

Gray stopped in his tracks and ran a hand over his face. "Fuck," He whispered.

"I don't know what to do. I want to trust him but after last time," She sat down on her balcony chair.

"He already broke your trust once. And the bastard has barely earned it back and he's already fucking around again!"

"GRAY! LANGUAGE!" Lucy heard a female scream.

"AHH! Calm down, woman. Juvia! I'm Sorry! Hey, stop throwing stuff. LYON! Don't you help her!" Gray yelled.

Lucy smiled gently and laughed as she heard more yelling and banter. She sighed and hung up the phone, deciding she'd wasted enough of Gray's time for one day.

She looked up at the stars and smiled. "Mom, what do I do?"

"I say you dump his ass," A male voice said.

Lucy squeaked and looked around frantically.

"Over here," It spoke again and she saw movement as he waved his hand.

About five feet away, on the balcony directly in front of hers stood a man. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Also didn't mean to eavesdrop," He said as he leaned against the railing of the balcony.

"No, it's fine." She said, standing up and walked to the railing herself. "Wow, I never realized how close that balcony was to mine."

"Yea poor design. You come out here often?" He asked.

"Only at night."

"That's probably why, it's hard to see," He said.

"Yea," As her eyes finally adjusted she finally saw the man before her. All she could really make out was that he was tall, she guessed he had brown or a reddish color hair. But the lack of light made it hard to tell. "I've never seen you before now did you just move in?"

"Nah I've been here awhile. I just moved rooms," He answered.

"Oh, cool. I'm Lucy by the way."

"I know. I heard the guy on the phone saying it. Again sorry didn't mean to spy."

"You could hear it from there?"

"Yea, I've been told I have excellent hearing." He paused for a moment,"Cobra."

"What?" Lucy asked looking around for the snake.

"My name. It's Cobra." He said.

Lucy giggled. "Cobra?" Lucy's earlier sadness was decimated as she burst out into a fit of laughter from the man's strange name.

Cobra growled, "Really? I really don't think we know each other well enough for you to be making fun of me."

"No! I'm not! Ah, I love it! It's amazing, I really love it," She said reassuring the man.

"Yea, whatever," He grumbled.

Lucy sighed happily and pulled her chair next to the railing and sat down, still facing her new acquaintance.

"You really should dump his ass," Cobra quipped.

Lucy's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What?"

Cobra groaned, "Damn you're slow."

"Hey!"

"Your boyfriend. Dump him already."

"What do you know," Lucy said firmly, standing up and glaring at the man.

"Well, from what I picked up, he's cheated on you before. Call me old fashioned but a girl should never be cheated on."

"You know what. That's really none of your business!" Lucy shouted. She spun around and ran into her room slamming the door behind her and ripping the curtain closed.

Hot tears spilled out of her eyes. She knows that a girl should never be cheated on. But Natsu, Natsu claimed it meant nothing. That he was drunk and that Lisanna was just a friend that he had thought was Lucy in his drunken state. Lucy knew better than believe it but it hurt to much to accept the fact that it had happened.

Lucy collapsed on the ground her knees hitting her carpet, and her hands sliding on the curtains. Tears streamed down her face as memories of the morning after Natsu's birthday party.

She had walked into the house cups and trash everywhere, Laxus and Sting collapsed on the couch, Rogue asleep in the bathtub. Gajeel sprawled out on the floor. A few of Natsu's friends half-naked and passed out among the trash. Gray completely naked under the TV stand. Even Erza and Levy asleep on the dining room table. Lucy had went to find Natsu, assuming he was in his room. Only to find cloths spewed across the room, and Lisanna's naked body laid out on top of Natsu's. Of course she exploded. Screaming at her boyfriend, waking everyone up. Gray had done the job of beating the shit out of Natsu with the help of all Natsu's brothers.

But somehow the bastard had talked Lucy into forgiving him. Or so he thought. Despite the fact that Lucy had said she forgave him. She never really did.

She thought she did. But as time drew on, the more and more aware she became of the emptiness she felt inside her.

Yes, she felt happy when ever he kissed her or when they spent the day together. But when she was alone everything she hides comes out and breaks her down.

Every memory and thought came pouring out of her eyes as she cried into the curtains. The man she'd met forgotten at the moment.

Lucy cried until her lungs began to fail and her breathing shortening. Taking deep breaths she looked at the time.

10:23

Lucy whimpered and crawled to her bed. Pulling herself onto the pink sheets. She buried her face into the pillow and screamed. She was over it.

She just wanted to be left alone. Even if they break up, they would still have to see each other. They had the same friends, they were always throwing parties and hanging out. She would probably see him every day. How could she see him every day knowing he was probably seeing Lisanna.

Lucy laughed. She was doing that now. She was having her suspicious about her boyfriend, and she had the right too, but after Sting had called her this morning saying Lisanna had spent the night, Lucy knew. It was happening again.

Lucy didn't know what to do. And it wasn't just her relationship with Natsu she was concerned about. Lucy had grown to love all of Natsu's family. Laxus, Rogue, Gajeel and even Sting. And of course Wendy. Lucy was pretty certain that she would keep contact with them, but the issue was would they want to?

Lucy's eyes grew heavy as her thoughts started to fade. She was startled when she heard her phone ring on her nightstand. She reached and picked it up. Gray's photo flashed on the screen, he was probably wondering why she hung up. But Lucy didn't feeling like explaining anything to anyone. She watched the screen as the ringing continued. Then it stopped and her friend's picture faded. It was then Lucy saw her missed call logs. Natsu had called at 10:12.

Another notification dinged and Lucy checked it seeing it was a voicemail.

" _Hey, Luce. I..um. I went to see Natsu and I kinda broke his nose. But I want you to know that I love you and Juvia loves you. Even Lyon asks how you are. So you're welcomed here anytime if you want to escape from life for a couple of days."_ Lucy smiled when she heard a female voice shout, " _Is the Love Riv- Lucy? Tell her she's welcomed anytime!"_

" _I already did. Well bye Lucy, Love you,"_ The recording said.

" _Yes! Love you!"_ Juvia's voice sang. The recording stopped and a fresh batch of tears slipped from her eyes. She saved the recording and plugged in her phone. She laid back on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

"I love you guys too," Lucy smiled and closed her eyes, falling asleep almost immediately.

 **~AP~**

"Lucy!" Lucy groaned. "Lucy! Come one! We're late!" Her eye sprung open and she snapped her head to look at her phone.

7:56

"Erza!" Lucy yelled. She fell out of her bed and ran to the door, not even looking as she unlocked it and swung it open. She barely registered Natsu, Gray, Juvia and Lyon standing there before she ran off to her closet.

"Why aren't you ready!? We were supposed to be there already. Oh my God, Erza's gonna kill us," Gray said as he grabbed his head.

"I know. I'm sorry I didn't set my alarm." Lucy said as she ran into the bathroom.

Natsu walked in and sat on the couch awkwardly fidgeting around. Natsu worried about last night. Gray had busted into his house, he had kept yelling about betraying Lucy. The guy had even broke his nose. Natsu had tried to call Lucy to ask what was happening but she hadn't picked up. And now they had to attend a wedding, and they both were in the bridal party.

They literally had to walk down the aisle together.

"Oh no. Lu-chan. You'd better hurry Juvia doesn't think that Erza will wait. She's been waiting for this day for 11 years," Juvia shouted through the bathroom door. Lucy opened the bathroom door, her makeup done.

"They're going to be doing my hair there, right?" She asked. Juvia nodded. Lucy through on a pair of sweatpants and a tank top, matching Juvia.

"I got your dress," Lyon said pulling the dress from the closet and zipping it into a garment bag.

"I got the shoes," Gray said as grabbing the black pumps and putting them in a bag with Juvia's.

"Thanks. Nat- Juvia can you grab my purse from my nightstand?" Lucy asked as she brushed out her hair. Everyone looked at each other at the change in name. But Juvia went to get the bag.

"Did you guys eat?" Lucy asked rushing to the kitchen.

Everybody shook their head. Lucy grabbed five apples and her house keys.

"Is that everything?" She said aloud.

"Phone," Lyon said as he grabbed it off the nightstand. Lucy nodded appreciatively.

Natsu sighed and was last to leave the apartment. Using his key to lock it behind him. He followed behind as he looked at the ground, he tugged at his shirt, nervous about the wedding.

Actually, that's a lie it wasn't nervous about the wedding. He was nervous about Lucy. She had barely looked at him in the apartment. He had to talk to her, he watched as she smiled with Gray and Lyon and he subconsciously growled. Lucy was his. Lucy would always be his.

They all filed to Gray's minivan and headed towards the church. Lucy smiled as she listen to Gray and Lyon argue about diaper brands. She never imagined her and her friends would end up here. She would've never imagined Gray and Juvia eloping and having a little girl. She would have never imagined Lyon have twins with Sherry, who was now married to Ren. She kinda imagined Erza marring Jellal, they have loved each other since childhood. But one thing she never imagined was Natsu cheating on her. Sweet and innocent Natsu, he didn't even understand sex until the they started dating. But now.

Lucy sighed and leaned against the window looking at the trees lining the old road. Her chest was aching and she felt horrible that she was so sad on such a happy day. All of Erza and Jellal's friends have been waiting for those two.

The car finally parked and the five ran out Lyon carrying the two dresses. Gray peeked his head through the church doors and saw Mira, Cana, and Levy still decorating. He looked back at his friends and brought his finger to his lips indicating silence.

Gray pulled back the doors and they snuck against the back wall, trying to make their way to the dressing rooms.

"You guys are late!" A female voice shouted. Lucy stopped, her heart beating so hard she felt it in her fingertips. Her eyes wide.

"Lisanna!" Juvia yelled.

"Erza doesn't' know your late yet. So hurry," She whispered. Everyone nodded and thanked her. But Lucy stood there her hands frozen on the wall. Her back was facing Lisanna, Lucy felt like she needed to say something but just by hearing the female's voice her heart was cracking. And every day she fought this feeling the cracks just got bigger. Her eyes began to water. She felt a small push on her back and looked to see Lyon with his hands on her shoulders and then felt a tug on her hands, and saw Gray holding her hands, gently pulling her into the dressing rooms.

Gray looked back to see Juvia talking to Lisanna. "Juvia!" He called. Juvia nodded and entered the dressing room.

"Ok, our room is right across the hall if you need anything," Lyon said as he hung up the dresses. "Now hurry. Mira gonna be here to do your hair" Then they left.

Lucy quickly wiped her face and sat on the dresser. "Juvia can I do your make up?" She asked.

"Yes! Please! I have such problems doing my own!" Lucy got up and let Juvia sit. She began applying it. She admired Juvia's complexion, her clear pale skin, and her dark blue eye. In Lucy's opinion, Juvia was the prettiest girl she knew.

Maybe that's why Natsu likes Lisanna, because she's prettier than me, she thought. Lisanna was beautiful, she also had pale skin and the prettiest white hair. Short and clean. She had an amazing figure, very close to Lucy's in fact. Lisanna was nice and caring. And they had made promises to each other when they were children. Natsu and Lisanna started dreaming about a life together before Lucy even met Natsu. Many people think that Lucy stole him from the Straus sister. But when Lucy met Natsu, Lisanna had been in a coma. She had been in a coma for years. But then she came out of it...

Natsu and Lisanna were fated to be with each other. And who was Lucy to deny fate? Tears dripped down the blondes face as she applied makeup to Juvia's eye. The blunette's eyes were closed thankfully. But Lucy couldn't stop the onslaught of tears as she sobbed and Juvia opened her eyes.

"Lucy?" Juvia whispered. She pushed the blond's hands away and reached her arms around her friend's neck hugging her. "Shhh, it's going to be alright."

After minimum explaining and a few dozen tears later Juvia knew why Lucy was crying. She knew about Lisanna now. She knew why Gray left the house so abruptly and came back with a bleeding hand. And why they picked up Natsu with a broken nose.

"Lucy here put this on," Juvia said handing the blonde her dress. Lucy nodded and did so. "Are you going to break up with him?" She asked as she put on her own dress.

"I think. I'm done with feeling like crap," Lucy answered, she motioned Juvia to sit down so she could finish the makeup.

Ten minutes later Erza came busting into the room. She sighed when she saw her bridesmaids ready. Lucy squealed when she saw her friend. She was of course in her wedding dress. "Erza you look beautiful!" Lucy and Juvia screamed.

No less than 5 seconds later, Gray, Lyon, and Jellal came running into the room.

"What!? What's wrong?!" Gray yelled as he rushed through the doorway.

"We heard screaming," Jellal sighed, "We should know better there is always people screaming with you guys." He stopped when he saw his bride. "Erza you look-,"

Lucy rushed forward and covered Jellal's eye, practically gouging his eyes out. **(A/N Sorry)**

"No seeing the bride before the wedding!" She wailed she pushed the three out and slammed the door.

"Ugh, men."

 **~AP~**

Lucy smiled as she peered around the corner. It looked like the whole town showed up for the wedding. Erza stood behind her, breathing hard. "Calm down Erza. All you have to do is watch Jellal. OK? Just keep your eyes on him," Lucy assured.

"Ok, Ok," Erza whispered. Lucy eyed Natsu across the hallway and looked behind her again. Herself, Juvia, Lisanna, and Erza stood in a line waiting for their queue. On the other side of the hallway lined Natsu, Gray, Lyon and Mr. Dreyer, also waiting.

Lucy took a deep breath and without looking behind her said," Lisanna? Do you want to switch places with me?"

Lisanna flinched,"Ah, don't you want to walk with Natsu?"

Lucy was blunt, "Not as much as you."

"Um.."

Lucy turned around and stood beside Lisanna waiting for the other girl to take her old spot. Lucy smiled sweetly, despite her feelings. Lisanna nodded and took the place at the ahead of the line. Erza watched, she didn't mind the change. She just wanted to get the wedding over with and out of the uncomfortable dress.

Natsu watched as Lucy spoke with Lisanna. And his heart broke when they switched places. He looked behind him and saw Lucy was now paired up with Lyon. He audibly growled and Gray started laughing. The dark-haired man leaned forward, and whispered, "Did you really think she was going to walk with you? Did you really? Get over yourself," Natsu snapped his head back and almost hit Gray before Mr. Dreyer cleared his throat and growled.

Mr. Dreyer was Natsu's grandpa. But really he was like a Father to Natsu and all of his friends. They all respect and feared the tiny old man.

Natsu stopped and turned towards the front again and sighed when the music started. He walked straight to begin with, and met Lisanna in the middle, not meeting her eyes as she wrapped her arm around his.

Jellal blinked when he saw the change in alignment and gave a questioning look to Gray when he and Juvia came walking down. Gray shook his head and flicked his eyes to Lucy and Lyon now walking across the room. But Jellal's focus shifted as the Bridal March started and everyone rose to their feet.

His breath hitched as he watched his bride walk slowly down the aisle with Mr. Dreyer in hand. Her scarlet hair falling in waves over her shoulders and a simple white rose planted in it's depths. The long dress clinging to her chest and stomach but falling in ripples down her legs. His eyes met hers and he saw tears there. Jellal himself was about to cry too.

Everything the two have been through. They had met when they had both been kidnapped for human trafficking. But Erza escaped, she thought Jellal had been killed helping her off the island, but that was proved wrong when 10 years later a Medic found him unconscious washed up on a beach. The Medic happened to be Erza's close friend Wendy. But it still wasn't so easy. Jellal was wanted for things he was forced to do. And Erza was an FBI agent. After many months of hushed and slim communication his name was cleared. Now he worked as a FBI Consultant.

"Ok, before we officially start does anyone object to this union?" The Priest said.

It was then Mira stood from her seat, "If anyone says anything I swear I will turn into a demon and drag you to Hell. We have been waiting for this day for a long time," Mira said sternly, but then she smiled. Anyone who knew her knew never to be fooled but that smile. She sat down and everyone else didn't know to either hide or laugh. Then the Ceremony started.

Everything they had been through led up to this moment. The vows and ceremony were a blur to them both, just tears and love. The reception was even more of a blur because of booze and a different kind of love.

But Lucy remembered everything very clearly.

She sat there, smiling as she watched her friends dance. She jumped as a hand rested on her shoulder. She didn't have to look to know who it was.

"Luce, Can we talk?" Natsu's voice reached her ears.

She looked up and smiled, "Sure!" She said cheerfully

Natsu flinched at her fakeness and followed her as she walked outside. She smiled as she caught a quick glimpse of the perfect, clear night sky.

"What'd you want to talk about?" She asked

"Lisanna," He said looking at the ground. Lucy nodded, not letting her mask break. "We did it again." He whispered, "She came to my house and things got out of control but we had sex again."

Lucy nodded. "I know," she said. "And that's why I wanted to talk to you, too"

"You knew?" He whimpered. "How?"

"Sting."

"Oh," Natsu couldn't be mad at his brother, all of his family loved Lucy and saw her as their own family. "Are you breaking up with me?" He asked trying to mentally prepare for what he knew was coming.

"Yea, I am. I realized something. I never really forgave you for the first time. I said I did. Hell, I thought I did. But that was just doubt. And Natsu I don't like to doubt myself. I don't like thinking that I'm not good enough or that you love someone else more than me. I don't like waking up every morning feeling like crap because I cried myself to sleep."

Natsu stared at the ground, his eyes watering. "Luce, I didn't- I don't love her more than you"

"Well, if that was true you wouldn't have cheated on me when you know I'm always open to the idea of sex." Lucy said, her eyes burned. But she refused to cry.

Natsu met her eyes, "I- I'm sorry," He whimpered, he fell on his knees and wrapped his arms around her stomach, resting his head there. "I'm so sorry, please Lucy. I love you so much. Please"

Now the tears finally came. "Natsu, I can't stop picturing you with her. Everytime I close my eyes I see it. And I can't continue to do this," She cried. She knelt down and slid into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck. He buried his head in her hair, hugging her tight.

"I love you so much," he whimpered.

"I love you too," She whispered. She pulled back and looked at him his face stained with tears. And she kissed him, she kissed him with everything she had, she poured every ounce of hate, love, lust and betrayal. Because she knew this would be the last time her lips touched his.


	2. Lyon

**Sorry, it's been so long, I've been trying to add some chapters to Just Misunderstood and it took up a lot of my writing time.**

 **Apartment Balcony**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Lyon.**

* * *

Gray had a problem. One of his best friends was a complete mess. He had invited her out, sent her gifts, had gotten his wife to talk to her. He had even gone as far as physically trying to drag her from her bed. But Lucy Heartfillia would refuse and cling to her pillow. So Gray sat there with his wife, his baby, and his…. Lyon. They were all gathered around Lucy's dining room table, as they sat listening to the deafening silence of her apartment. Lucy was locked in her room, had been since Erza's wedding. Which had been over a week ago? And honestly, if Erza wasn't on her honeymoon at the moment Gray would have called the redhead and gotten her to come and pull the blonde from her bed.

A loud sigh erupted from Lyon's mouth and Gray could relate. "How much time do you think she'll need?" Gray asked as he bounced Silver, his son, on his leg.

"Things like this don't happen in a set amount of time," Juvia said, her own hands reaching for her son.

"You're right." Lyon said as he stood from his seat, "But she's never going to be herself again if she stays cooped up in her room." He walked to Lucy's bedroom. Gray and Juvia heard a short scream as he slammed the door open. A few more screams and shouts of refusal sounded from the bedroom before Lyon came out again with the Blonde thrown over one shoulder. He waved Juvia with him with the other hand and they both turned into the bathroom. Lyon all but gently put the still clothed Lucy into the bathtub and turned the water on.

"LYON! WHAT THE FUCK IT'S FREEZING! WHY DO YOU FEEL THE NEED!? SERIOUSLY WHAT THE FUCK! AHH COME ON! I HOPE YOUR DICK GETS SO CLOGGED, FUCKING SPERM SHOOTS OUT OF YOUR NOSE!"

"LUCY! Watch your fucking mouth! Silver's in here and can fucking hear you!" Gray shouted from the other room.

"GRAY YOU LITERALLY JUST SAID FUCKING TWICE AND YOU'RE HOLDING HIM!" Lyon Screamed.

"ALL OF YOU NEED TO STOP SAYING FUCK!" Juvia screamed from beside the bath. Everyone nodded and Lucy made an attempt to escape the cold water. But Lyon held her shoulders down.

"Lucy, you need a bath. Trust me." He said as he handed her the soup.

Lucy said nothing as she looked him dead in the eye and flipped him off. "Really?" He sighed. "The middle finger is what you resort to?"

Lucy opened her mouth and formed her words very slowly, "Lyon….I need….to…...take…..my…..fucking….clothes off." She breathed.

"That's why I broughtJuvia,yea" He said, his voice dripping with confidence. It was then Juvia and Lucy just stared at the white-haired man in front of them. He just stood there, staring back at them, for what was probably minutes.

"Are you going to get the hell out so I can bathe or what?" Lucy asked, her voice laced, no, coated in irritation.

"Oh! Sorry yeah, I'll just leave….yea" He began walking backward and his shoulder hit the wall, "Oh sorry shit...yea. Bye!" He ran out.

"Close the door!" Juvia and Lucy yelled at the same time. Then giggled as he ran back and closed the door.

"That was the most awkward thing I've ever seen" Gray laughed.

"Fuck you." Lyon grumbled.

"Fuck!" A baby's voice innocently said. Both male's eyes widened and heads wiped down to Silver sitting on Gray's lap.

"Shit! My baby's first word was fuck!? Oh my god. Kill me now. Kill me. Killllll me. Juvia gonna kill me, that's going to happen."

And as those two dipshits panicked, the girls were in the bathroom. Juvia giggled slightly at her brother-in-law's actions, Lucy snorted and stood up, her yoga pants were wet and she was freezing. "That ice prick. Just because he doesn't feel cold doesn't mean we can't." She complained as her teeth chattered. She undressed quickly and changed the temperature, she didn't mind Juvia being there the two regularity visited hot springs so they were used to each other. Juvia collected the soap from the cabinet and handed it to the blonde, she smiled and closed the shower curtain.

Juvia pulled herself up onto the counter and giggled, "Gray is the same way. He spends so much time with Lyon in the studio, I'm sure he's used to the cold." She said, the guys owned their own ice sculpting company and the two were always there. "Speaking of work… How is your latest project going?"

Lucy laughed, her new partner was a genius and it made working on actual rocket science a lot easier. "Very well, right now we're calculating flight patterns and time charts for a rocket launch in a few years. But Freed is amazing. He is very smart and I'm very excited to see how he does. I can't wait to actually start my next project though. It's about the solar dust in the Orion Nebula." She said. Lucy worked at the FT Research Observatory, most of what she studied was the birth of new stars and the constellations themselves.

"That sounds cool. We all know how much you love your stars." Juvia giggled.

"How about you? How's everything at the aquarium?" Lucy asked.

"Oh! We just got three more dolphins, they were all injured in the storm last month and our request for more tank space was just now approved, so they're going to arrive Tuesday. They won't be here for long though, they weren't seriously hurt so we have to observe and make sure they're okay." Juvia worked at the local aquarium as a marine biologist, her main goal though was to care for the sick and injured animals, she didn't care much for lab work.

"That sounds good. Glad they're not really hurt." The two talked for the remainder of Lucy's shower and the guys were still talking too.

"Dude, look at this. I totally forgot to show you." Lyon stood and took his shirt off.

"Lyon! What the fuck? Put your shirt back on!" He yelled as he covered Silver's ears. Lyon rolled his eyes and turned around. Gray dropped his hands and gaped at the enormous dragon on his partner's back. The beast was outlined in black and was highlighted with light blues and white ink. Giving it the appearance of an ice sculpture, the head starting on his left shoulder blade and the tail ending below the belt of his pants. It's arms and wings taking up the rest of his back and even wrapping around the sides of his stomach. Gray reached out to touch it and trace the wings.

"Only shit! Your hands are cold!" Lyon jumped slightly as he yelled it.

"Oh grow up and turn around let me see the rest," He laughed.

Lyon laughed too as he turned around, Gray gazed at the icy wings that wrapped around his body, "Dude, this is fucking huge." Gray said.

"Yeah, I know. I'm very proud."

"Guys, what the hell? In my kitchen?" A female voice said behind them.

"Gray~ In front of our child?" They turned to see the girls standing in the doorway of the bathroom, Lucy dressed with her hair wrapped up in a towel. The girls giggled and joined the guys at the table. Lucy lightly touched Lyon's shoulder and ran her hands down his back, not really paying attention to her movements, just examining the tattoo. A deep red settled on Lyon's face as he held still, her hands slowly tracing the lines of the dragon.

Juvia and Gray raised his eyebrows at the white-haired boy and then made eye contact with each other. They both got up, Juvia turning on the kettle and Gray opening the cabinet, handing her the tea once he found it. Lyon leaned forward, his hand supporting him against the table, Lucy leaned forward with him. Her eyes and hands followed the lines of the wings. "Lyon, this is beautiful," she breathed.

Lyon coughed, trying to hide his embarrassment, "Bixlow did it. He invited me to see the new shop so I decided to get some ink." He stuttered.

"Oh my god! I love Bixlow, I haven't seen him in forever!" Lucy gushed, finally removing her hands from Lyon. She laughed as she sat at the table, "Aww, you should've taken me with you~ you know how much I love tattoos."

Lyon turned away to hide the red blush on his cheeks, he ignored the snickers from Juvia and Gray and kept his back to Lucy. The Blonde looked questionably at Lyon, "Why are your ears so red? Are you sick again?" She stood and turned his face towards her, his eyes widened when she put her forehead against hers. Lyon's blush seemed to extend all the way down his chest and his breath hitched. "You do seem really warm. Which is unusual for you, your body temperature always seemed below mine." She seemed to mindlessly mumble to herself.

Gray cleared his throat and tapped Lucy's shoulder, lightly pulling her away. "Okay, give the boy a break, his heart can't take it." He said as he threw his partner the shirt that had been discarded minutes before. Lucy was about to ask what he meant when Gray spoke again, "Lucy go get changed into real clothes, putting on the same pajamas does not count as getting dressed. I want you in a skirt and a showy top." He said as he pushed her towards her bedroom.

Lucy rolled her eyes and waved him off, "And make sure to wear a bra!" He shouted through the door once she was in her room.

He heard a muffled 'fuck you' and he laughed. He turned to see Lyon collapsed in a chair, his face still red and his shirt in his hand. His eyes were trained on the floor board, "She's going to be the death of me." He whimpered to himself.

"Jesus, how long have you been crushing on her?" Gray almost huffed. Lyon covered his face.

"Ever since I saw her back when our high school's clashed." Lyon sighed. Gray nodded, he remembered the war between the high schools, Lyon was technically home schooled but he checked in with Lamia Scale High. Gray, Lucy, and Juvia all went to Fairy High, well Juvia transferred in sophomore year. None of the high schools in the Fiore School District really got along, Sabertooth, Blue Pegasus, Cait Shelter -which is closed now- and a few other schools all had lasting feuds against each other. There was Phantom Lord High, but they closed down after the principal was arrested for murder…

But Gray and Lyon used to fight all the time, even if they were from the same foster home, one time Lucy had been with him when Lyon and his friend's had jumped him. Ever since Lyon had accidentally hurt Lucy when she jumped in front of Gray, Lyon had been crushing on her. Then, she got together with Natsu. The poor boy was heartbroken, Lyon, even tried going after Juvia - this was before Gray and her had started dating - which is what originally caused Gray to confess to Juvia. But besides all the highschool drama Lyon had indeed been pining after Lucy for all of his adult life.

Gray dropped a hand on his partner's shoulder, "You'll do fine, Natsu's gone now, she' finally single. You'll do fine."

Lyon smiled and pulled her shirt back on, "Thanks, but I-" They all jumped when the front door slammed open. "Lucy! Where are you! I've been doing this by myself for days! I can't finish without yo-" They all saw a flash of green hair as the man came out of the hall leading from the front door, he didn't seem to see them as he slammed open Lucy's bedroom door.

"Oh my god! Lucy! Where are your clothes!?" He stumbled backward and fell on his ass.

"Freed! What the hell did you aspect!? You come barging in here!" She yelled.

Lyon stood up, "Who are you?" His nose scrunched up as he watched the man stand. He had long green hair and was a little taller than Lyon. He had purple eyes and a fairly handsome face.

Lucy leaned her head out of her door frame, and laughed, "That's Freed, my partner. He's pissed because he's had to cover for me the past few days, and now he's seen my without a shirt on." She seemed to laugh it off, but Lyon almost growled. Freed bowed slightly, something you didn't see often.

"Excuse my manners, Lucy just makes me crazy sometimes." He smiled politely, "My name is Freed Justine, I work at the Fairy Tail Lab, connected to the university."

"Yeah, we went to high school together," Gray said.

"Ah yes, Gray Fullbuster, good to see you again. Juvia," He bowed slightly again, "Pleasure to see you too. I do not believe I know you though." Freed said as he extended his hand to Lyon. Lyon smiled, it was clearly fake and shook the other man's hand.

"Lyon, Lyon Vastia. I went to Lamia Scale, junior and senior year." He may have gripped Freed's hand a little too hard but they both smiled.

"Ah, Lamia Scale, the weirdo school."

"Fairy Tail wasn't very normal either," They still smiled, but lightning seemed to crackle in between them.

"Alright, alright, put them back in your pants." Gray intervened, he handed Freed Silver and the man cautiously accepted him. The baby cooed and grabbed the man's hair, throwing it up and giggled as it fell back.

Freed blushed at the cuteness and followed Juvia and the guys to the couch. Lyon plopped down on the recliner and groaned at the light shining on his face. He got up to close the curtains the rest of the way when he noticed the balcony outside.

"Hey, Luce! The balcony is really close to yours!" Lyon shouted through the walls. Lucy rounded the corner, fully dressed, and nodded. "Yea, the guy that lives there is kind of weird but he seems nice." She was running a brush through her hair and was slipping on her shoes.

"It's a guy? He could easily climb over the balcony and get in here." Gray said, alarmed.

"It's fine, I keep that door locked anyway, but he seems really trustworthy."

The group quietly accepted her answer and continued to talk about work, Freed trying to explain to Lucy that she needed to come back as soon as possible. She waved him off, and after Lucy was done getting ready she started towards the front door.

"Are we going somewhere?" Gray asked, standing up from the couch.

Lucy huffed, "You made me get dressed, we might as well go for lunch." She looked towards Freed, "You want to come or do you need to get back to the lab?"

He thought for a second and looked down to where Silver was bouncing on his lap. "Yea I want to come but can I invite Bixlow and Evergreen?"

Lucy smiled widely "Of course! Maybe I'll invite Gajeel, Levy, Mira and Cana! Oh, and Wendy! I haven't talked to her since the wedding." She trailed off, realizing that if she invited Wendy then all the Dragneel's would want to come. She shook her head, she loved all of them and she wouldn't let her break up with Natsu affect her relationship with his siblings.

Gray eyed his wife and they both nodded, "Laxus, Sting, Rogue, and Gajeel are all at the restaurant today. Laxus is fixing the lights and Gajeel is doing a final check of the foundation, they actually wanted us to stop by before the opening tomorrow." He said.

Lucy's face lite up, "That's perfect! I'll tell everyone to meet us there!" She cheered happily.

"I'll call Ever and Bixlow." Freed said as he pulled out his phone.

"I'll invite everyone else, too bad Erza and Jellal won't be there. Honeymoon and all." Lucy said.

They all filed into Gray's minivan and headed off to the newest location of the Light and Shadow Resturant Franchise. They kept the conversation light, mostly keeping quiet so Lucy could call everyone, seeing how it was Saturday everyone was off, so everyone could come.

They arrived at the restaurant and Lucy jumped out excitedly when she saw Laxus waiting for them at the entrance. She ran up to tackle him in a hug but she was stopped when she was tackled to the ground, blonde filling her vision.

"Sting! You can't do that! Lucy, you okay?" Rogue's voice scolded Sting and comforted her. Sting hugged her tightly and she laughed loudly when he did. He got off of her and helped her up, still clinging to her though, they walked to Rogue where Lucy hugged him and kissed his cheek like she always did. Laxus was next and he picked her up when she wrapped her hands around his neck.

Gajeel came strolling out and he hugged her before she was even done hugging Laxus. Gray and Lyon did the whole, half-high-five-half-hug-thing that guys do with all the guys. Juvia hugged everyone as well and Freed just gave normal greetings.

They all filed into the building and settled around the biggest table they had, Rogue and Sting went to start lunch and everyone talked while they waited for everyone else to show up.

"What the fuck is that thing in your hair?" Gray laughed at the bright pink scrunchie that was holding Rogue's hair up.

"Oh, that's Fro's. She getting to that age where she likes to mess with my hair, and now her favorite color is pink so," Rogue said, Fro was his daughter, she was a little under a year old and she was beautiful. Her eyes matched Rogue's and her hair was white like her mother's. Fro's mom was Rogue's first, and only. Yukino had died in a car accident a few weeks after Fro was born. Rogue said he wasn't in love with Yukino, that it had just been a drunken one-night stand on graduation, of course, he hadn't of wanted her to die but they didn't really like each other either, both of them regretting even getting together because they were now really young adults with a baby.

But Rogue was an amazing father, and with the seemly twenty Dragneel sibling, he had a lot of help. "Where is Fro?" Lucy asked.

"Uh, with the twins." Lyon spoke up. "They were having a play date, so they're all with Sherry, I have to go pick them all up at one."

Rogue nodded, "Fro loves the twins."

Gajeel pitched in, "Fro loves everyone."

"That's true, we'll be walking and I'll have her in my arms and someone will walk by and she try to reach out and touch them. She'll even crawl after people if she's on the ground." Rogue laughed. "She loves me the most though, of course."

The group of friends laughed and drank for hours, the girls talked boys and the boys tried not to listen in on them. Gray striped, Lyon danced, Gajeel cried -he just that when he's drunk-, there were a few more people crying, a few more naked scenarios. It was well into the night when Lucy and Lyon stumbled through her apartment door.

Giggles and squeals of delight sounded from Lucy as she was slammed against the wall. Lyon inhaled as he went to kiss her, his hands moved up her thighs to support her. His mouth moved on her and he tried to keep from smiling but some things couldn't be helped, he laughed against her and she leaned back to smile at him.

"We're a little drunk," she whispered.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I'm completely sober," he said with a cheeky smirk.

She laughed and hugged him, he smiled into her neck and pulled her off the wall to carry her to the bed. He stumbled a bit, the one step up to her bedroom wasn't a fun thing but he eventually made it. He laid her down first and then plopped down next to her.

"I can't do this…" Lucy whispered sadly.

"I know," Lyon whispered back.

"Natsu is still so fresh," she trailed off and rolled to look at him, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," he rolled to face her.

He smiled and she lightly kissed his cheek and then she turned and climbed to the pillows, after throwing her shoes in the general direction of her closet she looked at him. "Do you need to sleep here?"

Lyon sat up and laughed, "Yeah well, Gray dropped us off, took my keys, and my children, so yeah," he smiled.

Lucy patted the bed next to her, they shared a look and he pulled the blanket over them after he settled.

They faced each other.

"Goodnight Lyon," it was small and slurred, and in minutes she was asleep. Her soft breath puffed out and a slight snore came from her lungs.

"Goodnight Lucy," he kissed her forehead, "I love you."


	3. Overused

**Apartment Balcony**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Overused**

* * *

"Don't you think the whole, He-Cheated-On-You-With-His-Ex-Girlfriend-Thing overused?" Lyon pondered while he shoved a pancake into his mouth.

Lucy turned away from the stove to meet his eyes, "Wow, I'm sorry. Next time I'll tell him to have sex with one of his coworkers instead," she said as she threw another piece of bacon in his direction.

"Nah, that's pretty cliche too," Lyon looked up, cliche? Cliché? He thought for a moment and shrugged.

Lucy sighed and poured more pancake mix into the pan, she watched it cook for a second before turning back to Lyon, "Well I think the whole, I-Got-Cheated-On-I'm-Going-To-Be-Sad-Thing, is a horrible thing that people do. It wasn't my fault, it was his. He made a mistake. I believe him when he said he was sorry. I will forgive him. I hope to be friends with him. But yeah, I'm sad right now. I won't be forever. He wasn't the one. I assumed that from the start. I ran away from home when I was sixteen, Natsu found me, he was damaged but eccentric. Happy, but so very broken at the same time. I fell for him. We lived out our teenage years as if we were main characters in a tv show. And it's the biggest cliche out there that the main heroine ends up with the main hero. It was my fault for believing that me and him would be together forever, fighting evil, rescuing children, saving lost puppies. We aren't heros. This is real life. No games. No stories. I'm not going down in history as a strong hero that saved the world from demons, neither are you. Or Natsu. Laxus. Freed. Gray. I'm done living in an overused world. With overused ideas and overused words. I want to be free, I want to do what I want when I want and not have to worry about being the hero."

Lyon sat surprised, a smile graced his lips. His heart went a little faster. His face got a little redder, his love-o-meter filled a little more. "Well Lucy Heartfillia, I believe you were made to be a writer."

Lucy laughed, "I wish," she was about to continue when an obnoxious, repeating, bell went off several times in the span of three seconds.

Lyon jogged to the door and pulled it open, "The fuck?" He answered.

Gray leaned against the doorframe, a smug grin on his face. He noticed the fact that Lyon was shirtless, and that the bed was messed up, the smell of breakfast.

"Oh, oh, o-," he started.

"Nothing happened!" Lucy shouted from the kitchen.

Gray physically slumped and he cursed, "I literally gave you the perfect opportunity. Drunk, no kids, no way to get home," he counted on his fingers.

"Yeah, I'm in love with her dude, I'm not having our first time be us drunk," he said.

Gray raised his eyebrows. "Okay, fine. She couldn't because of Natsu."

Gray laughed, "Well, damn. Forgot to take that into account."

"Fuck you."

"Mhh, love you too," he pushed past Lyon and swung the corner, "So, what's for breakfast?"

Lucy handed him a plate full of food and motioned to the table, "Have a seat. Where's Silver?"

Gray choked on his fork and stood up, "Fuck!" He ran out into the hall and wheeled the stroller in.

"Jesus fuck Gray really? And I let you watch my kids?" Lyon shouted from the bedroom.

"Oh shut up. He was out there for seven seconds, plus the door was open."

"Child predators," Lucy clicked her tongue.

"It's six-fucking-am what kind of child predator is in this particular hallway at this time?"

"I'm telling Juvia," Lyon said as he walked into the room, pulling on a shirt.

"Oh my god please don't."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, eat," Lucy said as she put more food on the table.

Lyon sat back down at his plate and pointed to the fourth plate on the counter. "What's that for?"

"An apology," Lucy sighed as she grabbed it and an old bag of beads from her craft door.

"What?" The boys asked in unison.

She rolled her eyes and walked to her balcony door, "Don't follow me," she said sternly, before slipping out of the door while keeping the curtains closed. She put the food on the table and opened the little bag, she took a few of the craft beads out and put the bag down. It took her a second to swallow her pride and collect her thoughts.

She picked a single bead and threw it at the glass doors of the balcony across from her. When no answer came she did it again, and again, again, one more time. "Maybe he's not home?" She whispered to herself.

"No just asleep," he groaned as her slide his door open. Lucy smiled as she saw him clearly for the first time. He was really tall, his hair was maroon, his skin a beautiful olive color. His features were handsome and she looked away when she realized that he was only wearing loose sweatpants.

"Sorry for waking you," she coughed.

"It's good, it's only," he looked down at his watched, "Jesus, six seventeen."

"Too early?"

"A tad, I don't have to wake up until nine."

Lucy smiled, "Well, I'm sorry. And I'm sorry for the other night. You were just trying to help and I snapped at you. I was just really upset and," she stopped for a second and grabbed the food, "I made you breakfast?" She coughed and looked away.

Cobra was taken aback for a few seconds and then smiled, "Nah, you're fine. I should have minded my own business," he leaned over and grabbed the plate. "Thanks for the food."

Lucy smiled and looked at the porcelain plate she had given him, "Hmm, I probably should have given you a paper one…."

"This just gives us another excuse to talk," he smiled, "I'll give it back after I wash it."

Lucy stuttered a bit but managed a wave before he disappeared behind his curtains. She stood there for a second and laughed. He wasn't a bad guy. Not at all. She slipped back into the apartment and saw that Gray and Lyon were doing the dishes.

They both turned to ask questions and she held up her hand, "I'm not telling you anything, don't ask, don't look, don't worry about it."

The guys held up their hands and shrugged. "Good," she said, "I'm going to take a shower. Do you guys have to go to the studio today?"

"I don't," Gray said.

"Yeah, same."

"Okay, so want to invite the rest to something, I'm in the mood," Lucy said as she grabbed clothes from the bedroom.

"Sounds good, It's Sunday so everyone's off," Gray said as he pulled out his phone, "I think Mira had a job but it's at night so I think we're good."

Lucy thought for a moment. Then a thought dawned on her, "Hey," she started slowly. A small smile crossed her face. "Gray… Let's go to the garden."

His eyes widened but he grinned, "We haven't been there since senior year."

"Wow, six years."

"Aren't we a little old for that."

"No!" She smiled, "Never, remember the moments Gray? We went out there every day, for years. That's where you and Juvia had your first kiss, that's where Laxus broke his arm, that's where Levy learned to cartwheel, where we really learned to love each other. Where would you think we'd be without that garden?"

Gray shook his head, "Definitely not where we are, hell I doubt we would have kept in contact after school ended. That was a special place, damn I haven't even thought about it in years."

"Yeah, well with the kids and with college It's been hard. But what? We're still young. We all just grew up way too fast. You both had kids while still in college, Gray you're married. So is Erza and Jellal, Gajeel and Levy are engaged, Laxus has his own company. So do both of you and Sting and Rogue. We all grew up way too fast. Think about it, we were sixteen and seventeen when we graduated, out of college by twenty-two. Now we've been out of school a year. We all are chasing our dreams but have any of us actually taken a breather since freshman year?"

The two guys pondered this and smiled, "You're right Luce. Even when we were at the garden we would study and do homework, we would be looking at schools and planning our future. It was just the people we were," Lyon laughed.

"Everyone pegged us at troublemakers because we were loud and obnoxious, we were never good at presenting and we hardly showed up to class," Lucy laughed.

"That's just because we were all too smart, it was boring and pointless," Lyon mumbled.

"Ha! I'm sure that's the reason," Gray elbowed him and laughed.

"Anyway, let me go shower," Lucy giggled, "Call everyone, don't take no for an answer."

~AB~

Lyon stumbled out of the car and pulled the hundred and two bags Lucy had brought out. "Jesus, Lucy how much stuff did we need?"

Lucy turned to see Laxus walking towards them his arms open and his face smiling, Gajeel, Sting and Rogue stood behind him. Lucy laughed and hugged the tall blonde Dragneel. "I wanted to fix it up a bit."

Laxus looked towards the tall trees that surround them, his eyes traced the long path to the old abandoned botany garden they used to love. "The trees have grown taller I can't see it from here anymore."

"It is quite a ways, this was the closest we could get with the cars," a female voice said as she walked up. Cana stood smiling, another car pulled up behind her and Mira and Evergreen got out, both dressed in matching white sundresses and red sunglasses. They shared hugs with everyone and waited for the rest. Levy, Bixlow, and Juvia all got out of Levy's car and ran towards the group.

"I brought the gang with no cars," Levy laughed. Juvia hugged Gray and kissed her baby.

"I have a car but Gray insisted on prying into Lyon's business and wake up and take our only car at five-thirty in the morning," she laughed.

Gray rolled his eyes and kissed her head, "Mhmm, well, had to make sure he doesn't make anymore children."

"Really?!"

"Oh my god."

"Ew."

"Child ears."

Lucy looked around the group and thought for a moment, "Hey, where is Natsu?"

The Dragneel siblings all stiffened and looked away, "He was up late and didn't feel great," Sting coughed.

Lucy nodded and she looked towards where Mira was standing. Lisanna wasn't here either. Lucy quickly shook her head and pinched her cheeks. "Okay! Everyone is here that is coming! Let's go relive some old memories!" She shouted happily.

Laxus picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, she squealed and he ran towards the path, the rest laughed loudly and all grabbed some of the bags and followed excitedly after the two blondes. It was a little while before the glass building came into view. It was just as breathtakingly beautiful as they all remembered.

It was tall and the blue stained glass that made up the walls and roof that was held together by brass designs gave the entire structure a sort of Victorian castle feel. You know, if classes were made completely from glass. Vines of every sort grew over the roof and walls, old flowered metal tables and chairs were knocked on their sides outside. Botanic life grew around it and covered the area in a beautiful natural feel.

Everyone was completely silent as they stepped up the old stairs to the door, Lucy stepped forward and her hand rested over the old handle, she pulled and it creaked open, she smiled and stepped through, to the right a spiral staircase to the second level was decorated in tall bushes, a clear pool of water collected in the middle from where a break in the glass ceiling was, lily pads and small plants grew from the water, to the right was an open space of table and stairs, where they used to work and play around. Farther in was the dried out pool, where they used to sit in and talk, past the pool was the warehouse of the garden, metal doors and shutters still remained after all these years and still held the spray paint they had put there.

They put all the bags on the tables and spun around. "Nothing has changed," Evergreen said as she squated down to look at some flowers that grew on the ground.

Laxus smiled beside her and picked the flower, he ignored Evergreen swatting his calf as he walked away to put the flower behind his brother's ear. Wait... he literally has five brothers… Sting. Behind Sting's ear, the blonde rolled his eyes and threw the flower at Rogue. The dark-haired male flinched away from it, not realizing it wasn't a bug, and stepped back, tripping on his long coat and stumbling into the sitting water that had collected.

It took everyone a few seconds to realize what the fuck had actually happened and when they did laughter echoed throughout the glass walls. Rogue sat stunned in the puddle and he stood up slowly as he watched all of his friends actually crying on the floor. He then smiled and grabbed his brothers' hands and pulled both Laxus and Sting into the water.

Lucy wiped tears away from her eyes as she tried to catch her breath, "Guys, guys," she tried to take a deep breath but giggles left her again, "that's probably not sanitary."

The three dragneel brothers all turned slowly to her, "Hmmm, didn't think of that," Laxus said sarcastically.

Sting laughed and took a step closer, "Why don't you join us Heartfillia."

Lucy stepped back, "You wouldn't dare Dragneel," she watched the other two step up with Sting, watching her with the same look, "s."

The three took off towards her and she squealed before sprinting off. The day passes slow, the group of friends cleaning and relaxing, reliving old memories that they all so desperately needed to remember. As the sun slowly set the group slowly separated, Mira leaving to go to her job, the Dragneel siblings leaving to check on Natsu. Levy and all the others leaving with the sun. Finally it was only Lucy, Gray, Lyon and Juvia. The four sat on the steps, looking at the stars that shined so brightly in the clear sky.

"You guys know I only invited everyone here because I missed Natsu right?" Lucy whispered.

"Oh yeah."

"Totally."

"Yeah Luce, you're obvious."

She huffed and smiled. "Am I pathetic?"

Juvia laughed, "No, it's a natural reaction. When something that has been familiar for so long is gone, it's normal to run back to old memories or places."

Gray kissed Juvia's temple and smiled, "It's okay Lucy, it's not like we minded," he looked back at the building, "We love it here."

Lyon grabbed Lucy's hand. "We love being here for you," he made eye contact with Gray, "Do you want us to spend the night?"

Juvia nodded, "We would love too Lucy, if you need us."

Lucy laughed and tears welled in her eyes, "Okay, please." She covered her face and the others sat around her to hug her.

"We'll always be there for you Lucy, oh and just wait until Erza and Jellal come back and hear the new. You won't be able to get them to leave." Lyon chuckled.

Lucy laughed as she leaned against her friends.

It was a quiet ride home, Silver long passed out. Lucy sat in front, leaning against the window and watching the passing trees. Lyon held her hand from the space between the seats and she smiled when he drifted off. Juvia hummed to herself in the back as Gray drove, the radio played softly, the trio still awake barely being able to hear the words. No one spoke, they all just sat in the comfortable silence.

It was like that all the way to Lucy's apartment. She crashed on her bad and huffed, "Where is everyone sleeping?"

"With you," all of them said at once. Lucy laughed and pulled more blankets out.

"I have a king, we should all fit."

They all laughed and changed into comfortable clothes, Juvia borrowing Lucy's and Lyon and Gray just settling for some of Gray's discarded old pajama pants. The bed was a tight fit but none of them really minded, Juvia was against the wall and Gray was next her, pressed against her back, Lyon's back was to Gray's and Lyon rested against Lucy. His hand on her stomach. She tried not to cuddle closer to the large man but found herself doing it anyway.

It wasn't long before they all had fallen asleep, it couldn't of been more than a few hours later when a repetitive tapping woke her up, she cracked her eyes open to look at her balcony, the small clicking noise coming from the window. She untangled herself from the clutches of Lyon and slipped out of the bed.

She pulled the currents back and opened the sliding door, careful not to wake anyone up. She stepped out into the chilly night and closed it softly.

"I was starting to think you wouldn't come," a rough voice said. She turned to see Cobra leaning against his railing.

"Yeah, I was sleeping," she huffed.

"Mhhm, think of it as payback for this morning," he smiled.

She smiled back and grabbed the plate he handed out, "Thanks," she whispered. She set it down and then plopped into a chair. Cobra sighed and did the same.

"So, you were gone all day, what were you doing?" Cobra wanted to slap himself, "That sounded really creepy, I just noticed because I can usually see you moving around… not that I'm looking, oh god, uhhhh I'm so sorry. I am not a stalker, just ughh how was your day?" He finally squeezed out.

Lucy laughed, "No I understand, I just went to hang out with a few friends, cleaned up a old place and just relived some times," she smiled fondly, "What about you?"

"Uh well, pretty much just stayed here, went to work.. Hung with a few down stairs. Nothing to crazy," Cobra answered, he scratched his head.

Lucy smiled and looked at him, "Why do you call yourself Cobra," it slipped out.

He looked at her wided eyed for a moment before looking away, "Uh, it was my codename, kind of. You see I was a Navy Seal, eight years. And that's just what everyone called me. And it stuck and I don't even go by my real name anymore."

Lucy nodded and decided not to ask his real name, too personal too quick. "So," she cleared her throat, "Do you have any family?"

"What?"

"Any family? Brothers, sisters, parents?"

"Why?"

"Just making conversation."

Cobra smiled and looked at her, "I have six siblings, they all live together, parents live in England. Uh, I also have a pet snake that I consider family, her name is C."

"Ahh, I know I family that big, they all live together too, a snake huh. I've always liked snakes, thought they were smart and deserved a little more recognition."

Cobra's entire world lite up, he stood up excited, "Right?! I've always thought that! They're amazing and smart and beautiful and honestly really loyal pets!" He gushed happily.

It was then that a voice sounded from behind, "Lucy? What are you doing out here?" Lyon said as he opened the door, one hand rubbing his eyes.

Cobra's smile sank as the attractive, shirtless dude came from Lucy's bedroom. Lucy grabbed Lyon and pulled him to the railing, "Cobra this is Lyon, Lyon this is Cobra. The one I was talking about."

Lyon eyed the man and reached out his hand, shaking the other man's hand and smiling.

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

Lucy smiled and pushed Lyon back, "Sorry Cobra, I should head back, it's pretty late. Can we talk tomorrow?"

Cobra nodded and retreated back into his apartment.

Lyon grumbled as Lucy pushed him through the door. "Sorry to wake you, he wanted to return my plate."

Lucy smiled and throw the plate in the sink, and they returned to the bed, Lyon automatically draping himself across Lucys. She huffed and leaned into the tired man. "Night Lyon," she whispered as she traced the tattoo on his back.

* * *

 **It's been so long and I am so sorry. I have been trying to get Just Misunderstood farther along but I just haven't had the motivation. And every time I would sit down to write this chapter I would get completely stuck at the Cobra and Lucy midnight talk part, I'm not happy with it but I really needed to get something out. I think my last update for anything was like May 26 and that was so long ago.**


End file.
